Jeff Jillson
| birth_place = North Smithfield, RI, USA | draft = 14th overall | draft_year = 1999 | draft_team = San Jose Sharks | career_start = 2001 | career_end = }} Jeff Jillson (born July 24, 1980) is a retired American professional ice hockey player who last played for HC Pardubice of the Czech second tier, 1. národní hokejová liga. Playing career Jillson was drafted 14th overall in the first round of the 1999 NHL Entry Draft by the San Jose Sharks. Jillson played for Rhode Island high school power Mount Saint Charles Academy, before moving on to the University of Michigan. He signed with the Sharks at the conclusion of his junior season, but did not leave Michigan until he graduated from college with a business degree. He played in the American Hockey League for the Cleveland Barons before being called up to play for the Sharks. The Sharks traded Jillson to the Boston Bruins during the 2002–03 season, along with Jeff Hackett, for defenseman Kyle McLaren. He spent most of his season playing for the Providence Bruins. At the trade deadline of the 2003–04 season, he was involved in a three-way trade among the Bruins, Sharks, and Sabres. Jillson was sent back to the Sharks for Brad Boyes, then to the Sabres for Curtis Brown and Andy Delmore. He spent most of his time in the Sabres organization with their AHL affiliate, the Rochester Americans. He played sparingly for the Sabres, but was inserted into their lineup during the 2006 Stanley Cup Playoffs to fill one of the holes on their blueline created by injuries to Dmitri Kalinin, Teppo Numminen, and Henrik Tallinder. After spending a season in Germany's Deutsche Eishockey Liga, Jillson signed with the Colorado Avalanche as a free-agent in 2007, but spent the entire season in the AHL with the Lake Erie Monsters and never played for the Avalanche. In 2008, Jillson signed with HC MVD of the Kontinental Hockey League, was he later released, and signed with Lukko of the Finnish SM-liiga. On October 1, 2009, Jillson signed a one-year contract with HC Pardubice of the Czech Extraliga. After an unproductive second season with Pardubice, Jillson chose to remain in the Czech Republic, dropping down a league to the 1. národní hokejová liga to sign a two-year contract with KLH Chomutov on June 27, 2011. In 140 regular-season NHL games (as of the end of the 2005–06 season), Jillson recorded 9 goals and 32 assists, totalling 41 points. Personal Jillson is married to Lawyer and Tennis player Gisselle Viau. The two married on July 23, 2011 in San Juan, Puerto Rico. Awards *1998–99 CCHA All-Rookie Team *1999–00 CCHA First All-Star Team *1999–00 CCHA Best Offensive Defenseman *1999–00 NCAA West First All-American Team *2000–01 CCHA All-Academic Team *2000–01 CCHA First All-Star Team *2000–01 NCAA West Second All-American Team *2009–10 Masters of League 02 Extraliga českého hokeje Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International }} References External links * Category:Born in 1980 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Cleveland Barons (2001–2006) players Category:Eisbären Berlin players Category:HC MVD players Category:HC Pardubice players Category:Lake Erie Monsters players Category:Michigan Wolverines players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:San Jose Sharks draft picks Category:San Jose Sharks players